1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for treating an exhaust stream and more particularly to a process and application for treating an exhaust stream from a dental operatory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental operatories generally utilize a dental exhaust vacuum system to withdraw gas, liquids and solids through a mouth piece inserted into the patient's mouth or expectorated by the patient. Solids are normally collected by a mesh grid positioned in the line and are removed from the flow and collected under the influence of gravity. The residual gas and liquids are then passed through a separation tank which the liquids are collected and are discharged into a sewer. The remaining stream gas is in fluid communication with the suction side of a vacuum pump which provides low pressure for the dental exhaust vacuum system and is thence passed through a conduit for venting to the atmosphere.
The vacuum pump in dental vacuum systems commonly consist of side channel blowers of one or more stages which compress the outlet gas. Depending upon the vacuum being drawn, (i.e. inches of mercury), such compression process can result in a temperature increase of the exhaust stream gas which in some cases may reach 300° F. A temperature level of such magnitude exceed the temperature rating of plastic piping, such as PVC Type 1 or ABS which is used as a common plumbing conduit. In the present state of the art, dental equipment manufacturers recommend the use of metal piping downstream of the vacuum pump to withstand and dissipate heat of the exhaust gas stream. Such requirement increases installation costs of any such dental exhaust vacuum system.